The Lost Boy and the Enchanting Wizard
by Love332
Summary: AU.In a small village, a ten-year old Kaname lived with his parents. There was a rumor of a wizard living in the jungle near them. Curiosity got the best of Kaname and one night he goes by himself to search for this mysterious wizard.


_Oh! I just can't stop writing one-shots!_ _They are so fun to write!_

_Really wish you all would enjoy this! :)_

**Beta Reader: Gothic13Hinata13**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Boy and the Enchanting Wizard<strong>

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping. The sun giving its beautiful rays to the inhabitants of this land. The sky crystal blue with its clouds going and coming from different directions.

Even so, the brunet boy didn't care. His full attention was on the ball in his hand. A very beautiful ball that captivated him like no other. He found the ball in the jungle while exploring. His mother told him to not go to the jungle for it was very dangerous and the rumors said that a wizard stayed in a house made of candy.

Instead of getting scared, the ten-year old Kaname only got excited. Then one night, he sneaked out from his house to go to the jungle.

The jungle was dark and scary at night. The wind making a _'whoosh'_ sound as it passed through the trees. A howl of a wolf could be heard from miles away; but nothing made Kaname back down. He trudged forward in the jungle no matter how scared he was.

_'Rustle'_

Kaname stopped dead on his tracks. He could feel it. Something was following him. Observing his every move, but still he didn't care. He wanted to go forward to meet the wizard that haunted his dreams the first time he had heard of him.

Not looking back, the brunet continued his way. His back straight and his head held up high. His mother told him men were strong, reliable and would finish their quests no matter how dangerous they were. His was still a boy, but that didn't change the fact of him being a man.

He would have thanks the heavens for not looking back. For if he had looked back, he would have seen the glowing lavender eyes of a creature.

* * *

><p>Seconds passed. Minutes turned into hours, but he couldn't see any clearing. Trees surrounded him from every direction. Creating a dark green cage. Kaname looked back to see if he could see his home from here, but to his unluckiness only darkness awaited him from the back.<p>

His unsteady feet couldn't take anymore of this stress of walking this long distance. So he rested up against a nearby tree. His eyes teary from being alone in such a scary place.

''Mother.'' A plea of help escaped from the boy's mouth as he already missed his dear mother. He was wrong. He should have listened to his mother's warning. He would have been in his warm bed with his mother reading him a fairytale. Needless to say, he hadn't and now he was stuck in this big jungle with no ray of light.

The night was closing in, the clouds blocking of the only light of the moon. Kaname bowed his head and wrapped his arms around him. Shivering as the cool night air hit him. The brunet began to sing the lullaby with his angelic voice. His mother had taught him. When he got scared, he usually sang this lullaby to calm himself- just as he was doing right now. Even if it was very embarrassing _brave man _like him to get scared.

_Everything would be alright,_

_The stars are watching over you,_

_Everything would be alright,_

_The night will be gone,_

_And you will be safe in my arms._

Kaname repeated the five phrases until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Seeing the boy defenseless and asleep, the magical creature came out of his hiding and eyed his prey with interest. He had clap for this boy's bravery to come out here all alone .<p>

The wizard- fully clothed in black and royal purple- took silent steps forward until he was standing in front of the sleeping child. The clouds moved out from the moon. The moonlight eliciting the silver hair of the wizard as he scooped the brunet boy in arms. For now, he will take the child in his home then decide what he will do with him.

''Little boy, you have put yourself into danger by coming here alone.'' Zero gazed down at the boy and noticed the pure beauty this boy held. It would be a waste to kill such beauty. Well, if he didn't want to kill the boy for a reason, he could always keep him as a companion. The idea sounded music to his ears and caused his stomach to do flip ups.

''My beautiful angel, from now on you are mine. When you wake up, I will have the pleasure of learning your name. Until then, you are my beautiful angel. You will never leave me. I will keep you forever.'' Zero placed a butterfly kiss on his angel's forehead in a seal of agreement. A red rose magically appeared on that spot.

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day. The birds were chirping. The sun giving its beautiful rays to the inhabitants of this land. The sky crystal blue with its clouds going and coming from different directions. Everything was the same as yesterday, but this time Kaname wasn't awake and neither was he playing in the garden.<p>

The brunet was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully like the beautiful angel he is. The wizard who was awake all night, looked at the boy with curiosity. Zero really wonders what was the characteristics of this mysterious brunet. Was he good kid or a bad one? What was his name? Why did he come to the jungle all alone? Will he stay with him if he asked? So many questions unanswered. The boy is the only key to answer them.

Couple of hours passed, and Zero was tired of being up so late. Standing up from his seat, Zero was going to go to his bedroom, but stopped as he heard a small groan from the sleeping figure.

Kaname slowly opened his tired eyelids to see a white ceiling above. Wasn't he in the jungle yesterday? The child looked around to see walls surrounding him this time and the soft thing he was sleeping on proved some kind of bed. Then that means someone has found him! They will take him to his mother!

Scurrying off quickly from the bed, Kaname looked down at his clothes to see he was wearing only a very large black shirt with no pants or boxers. Blushing a furious red, Kaname grabbed the quilt from the bed and wrapped his around his small waist.

''I am sorry. I didn't find any small pants that could fit you.'' A voice said from behind him, making Kaname yelp from shock.

Turning around quickly, Kaname gasped as he saw the person in front of him. Silver hair and violet eyes were really rare this day. Who could be this person? He knows for sure that this person isn't from his village.

''Sorry.'' Zero apologized once again. Somehow knowing that this boy would end his loneliness. Everyone was scared of him. His loved ones had died in the hands of those villagers. That's why he killed every villager that came to the jungle, but this boy was an exception. Something forbid him to kill the boy. Knowing this boy would be the one that would stay with him forever. A ray of hope in his dark world.

''Its okay. Sir, I have a question? Where am I?'' Kaname picked the first question on his jumbled mind. Lesson one: Be polite in these circumstances.

''You are in my home, dear boy. May I ask what's your name?" Zero did his best to hide his excitement under his mask of calmness. Finally he is going to have this boy's name.

''Its Kaname Kuran, sir. Um...Could you also tell me yours?" Kaname unknowingly blushed. This man was making him have butterflies in his stomach.

''A beautiful name as the who person inherits it. My name is Zero Kiryuu and I am at your service, dear Kaname.''

Kaname flushed a deep red at hearing a compliment from such a handsome man and nodded in acknowledgment.

''Would you like anything to eat or drink?'' The wizard switched to his gentleman mode. He didn't want his only guest to feel uncomfortable.

''Anything would be fine.'' Kaname grinned as his stomach growled for food. Yesterday night he hadn't eaten dinner and the food he eaten that day was already dissolved by all the walking he did, so it was quite logical for him to be hungry.

''Okay, I will be back right away. Don't go anywhere.'' Zero grinned back before going to the kitchen to get the food.

Kaname nodded and sat on the bed obediently. He didn't want to anger this good man by exploring his home.

After some moments passed, Zero was back with a tray on his hand. He placed the tray of food on Kaname's lap and sat beside the hungry boy.

The brunet boy gazed at the food and his mouth started to water up. Toast and fried egg was one of his favorite breakfast. By the smell of the food, he could tell it would be very delicious. And the candy as dessert was a sweet touch.

''Kaname-kun, don't be shy. Eat up.'' Zero intruded when he saw Kaname hadn't touched his food.

Kaname broke out of his trance and nodded his head for the third time this day. He was usually talkative, but today he wasn't so much. While eating the fried egg and toast, Kaname asked for what he was here for, ''Zero-san, have you seen the wizard around here somewhere?"

Zero's eyes widened at hearing such an unexpected question. _Why is Kaname looking for him? Did the villagers sent him here to kill him?_

''Why?" Zero's eyes hardened into two pool of silver. All warmness vanishing.

''Because I want to meet him. The rumors are really bad about him, but I don't believe them. My heart tells that this wizard is a kind man and he just kills people for his own protection. I also believe that this wizard is also sad for being alone and hated by the world. I want to meet him also because he has lost something precious. A glowing purple crystal ball.'' Kaname looked up with his big brown eyes to see lavender eyes full of shock.

_This boy knows everything about me even though this is the first time I met him. Is this the boy I am waiting for hundred of years? My only destined one. The purple crystal I sent to the village to help me find my mate as completed it job. It had taken a lot time, but the result is perfect. Kaname as my mate would make me very happy. _Zero bowed his head down, his silver bangs covering his eyes. He just met Kaname and he is already fond of the other.

''Kaname-kun, did you know that the wizard sends a crystal ball every year to find his mate? But none found until today.''

''You mean the wizard is looking for his wife? You know like a mother and father.'' Kaname tried to be smart, earning him a chuckle from the silver-haired.

''Haha. Yes like that.''

The brunet; sucking on his candy treat, stopped as the full meaning hit him. If no one had found it all these years and he was the one who found it this year then that means...

''Oh my gosh! I am the wizard's wife; but Zero-san, I am not a girl!'' Kaname flushed and hid his face behind his palms.

''Don't hide your face, Kaname. You look really cute while blushing. The wizard doesn't mind if his mate is female or male. All he cares about is the heart of the person.'' Zero commented and gently took Kaname's palms and lovingly caressed them.

Kaname blinked once and charmingly smiled. Okay, the wizard is a nice person; but still he wants to know more about the mysterious wizard. Zero-san sure knows a lot about this wizard.

''Could you tell me more about the wizard? Who he really is and where he lives? Will he love me and take care of me? And how do you know so much about the wizard?' Please.' Kaname inquired pleadingly, and suddenly precipitation started to gather around his forehead. Weeping away the unnecessary liquid with the back of his hand, the brunet paid his full attention to the man beside him.

What was with these twenty questions? Kaname being Sherlock Holmes is quite adorable. Nonetheless, he will have to answer these questions to have Kaname forever.

''Kaname, the wizard is really a good person. As you said, he only kills the people so he could protect himself. He will love you forever and take care of you better than he does with himself.''

The brunet nodded and urged the other to continue. ''The wizard also lives in this house.''

Kaname's eyes widened into saucers and he jumped out of the bed. The quilt falling down in the process, but Kaname didn't take notice of it. On the other hand, Zero's eyes were trained on the legs that were revealed. The shirt hiding the other private parts much to the wizard's disappointment.

''Wow! Really? Can I meet him? Please.'' Kaname exclaimed and wondered how the wizard will look.

_It was now or never_. Sighing, Zero revealed his own identity. Dreading what other's reaction would be. ''Kaname, you have already met the wizard. The reason I know about the wizard because I am the Enchanting Wizard of the Jungle. Your mate, Kaname. The wizard who will keep you for the rest of his life.''

_What? Zero-san is the wizard? He is not dangerous at all! In fact, he is the kindest person I ever met! If the villagers met this person, they will be really surprised!_

''Mister wizard, its great to meet you. From today on please take care of me, for I will be your mate and the companion you yearned for.'' Kaname grinned and made a bow. Somehow, his parents were the last thing on his mind.

''Thank you, Kaname.'' Zero could cry from the happiness he was feeling right now. He knew he was taking advantage of the human boy, but he didn't care. Everyone who comes to this house will slowly forget about their past. They would have the feeling to please him. Kaname was no exception and the boy already started doing all of these.

Zero could have told the boy to go home home and never return back, but he didn't. He wanted to be selfish and is doing a great job at it. He wanted Kaname only for himself. He would never tolerate Kaname going away from him.

''Your welcome.''Kaname boyishly smiled. He picked up the candy from where he left it and started sucking on it. Oblivious to the eyes following his every move.

* * *

><p>Some more hours passed; but it had been nothing for the duo sitting on the bed, talking about everything they could think of.<p>

Kaname started to sweat once , the brunet unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt with his trembling fingers. Suddenly it was too hot for him to handle.

Seeing that his candy was having the desired affect, Zero slowly backed Kaname on the bed and hovered over him. Bending down, Zero gave Kaname small kiss of gratitude.

''Kaname, do you trust me?''

The brunet looked questioningly at the silver-haired above him, but nodded nonetheless. He just met the older man recently, but his heart had already made a place for the wizard. Triggering emotions he couldn't place his finger to.

''Are you feeling hot?'' Zero gently asked as he fondly caressed the soft brown hair. A smile appeared on his face when Kaname arched his head to get closer to his touch. Oh dear. Nobody knew how hard it was to control the temptation before him.

''Uh…yes.'' Kaname panted. He wanted.…wanted something. Not sure what exactly he _needed. _This heat was raking shivers through his body. ''Zero-san, help..'' Kaname pleaded. Few lone tears escaping from his eyes at all of these frustrations.

Zero was feeling quite guilty now. He wanted to have the boy submit to him before, but he wasn't sure now. The only thing he succeeded was to make his dear boy cry. Sigh. Now what to do...

''Kaname, don't cry. I will help you. Just please don't cry.'' Zero whispered as softly as he could. Fearing if his voice would up a notch, he would scare the younger boy.

Nodding, Kaname rubbed his eyes furiously with his two fists. Somehow, that relaxed him. A yelp escaped him as a cool hand touched his heating body. Wide open eyes looked at the wizard with the utmost questioning gaze.

''Zero-san?''

''Shhh. Kaname. I am here. Please don't ask anything.'' Zero tenderly placed a kiss on Kaname's forehead. His nose savored the unique smell of rose.

Kaname blushed furiously as Zero started to stroke his sides. Whatever this wizard was doing was out of his childish mind, but he knew he will come to love this enchanting wizard someday.

''Zero!" Kaname exclaimed when one of Zero's fingers 'accidentally' flicked one of his buds.

The wizard chuckled at the cute reaction he earned and continued his ministrations, making the boy into a panting mass.

That night Zero pleasured Kaname multiple times. Lovingly and gently. Not going all the way with his dear boy. Because this was the least he could do. He will patiently wait for Kaname to hit puberty and then get more intimate with the brunet boy no matter how hard it would be for him to control.

As days, weeks, months and even years passed, Kaname little by little started to forget everything about him. His village, his family, and his friends. In the end, the only thing he could remember was his name. His world, love, friend, and family is Zero. Other things didn't matter to him. The only thing that matters to him is his Zero.

_His enchanting wizard._

~The End~

* * *

><p><em>Somebody wants a sequel? *grins*<em>

_Good? Bad? Review? :)  
><em>

_From: Love332  
><em>


End file.
